The present invention relates generally to games and toys, and more particularly to a combination magnetic toy and game apparatus having transferable scoring pieces.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a novel toy and game combination that utilizes skills of dexterity and increases numerical counting ability.
An object of the invention is to provide a cranetype toy having magnetic means movable in two planes for playing with magnetically attractable objects, and particularly transferring game playing pieces from a first position to a scoring position.
Another object is to provide a game apparatus having distinguishable sets of scoring disc members that are magnetically manipulable to a scoring position with or without the use of "time" as a skill factor.
Another object is to provide a combination toy and game apparatus that is attractive, sturdy, inexpensive and simple to play with and operate.
These and still other objects and advantages will become readily apparent hereinafter.